Christmas Eve
by SarahNicole98
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Koopa Kingdom and Iggy is too ticked to enjoy it. So he runs away, back to an old friend. Past feelings arebrought back and a usually unhappy holiday for one becomes the most happy. Iggy/OC R&R please!
1. Prologue

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

(OC POV)

Ah, Christmas time in the Koopa Kingdom. I just love it! Snow on the ground, frost on the windows, and the icicles growing on the edge of the porch roof-

"Ouch!" I said as a small icicle broke off and hit me in the head.

_Dumb ice_ I thought as I rubbed my sore noggin.

My mom came out the back door and laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her, causing her to laugh even more.

Angry and pouting, I turned my spiked shell towards her and-

Wait. You didn't think I was HUMAN did you? Ha! No way! I'm totally a koopa!

My name is Evelynn, but most people just call me Eve.

I have blue scales and a purple shell, with long, thick lavender hair that I sometimes pull up in a ponytail with a black spiked band. My eyes are the color of rust, a kind of combination of my dad's red and my mom's brown.

Another thing, I wear a green and blue beaded anklet on my right ankle at all times, because my best friend gave it to me, and I promised him I'd never take it off.

Well, anyway, I started crunching through the ivory blanket in my backyard to the tall, dark-wooded tree with multi-colored leaves. Somehow, this tree's leaves never fell, they just changed colors.

I climbed up into it and made myself comfortable in the bough (that's where all the branches connect to the trunk if ya didn't know).

Ya see, there's a hole in the canopy above the bough, and I just love sitting and looking up through it.

I sighed. I remember when I first found my little "Hideout".

Things were different back then. For one, my best friend was with me then.

And now… Well, let's just say, his life was so easy back then, and he probably forgot me a long time ago…

(Koopaling POV)

Christmas time. As Scrooge would say, "Bah humbug!"

The snow keeps me inside, the frost ruins my window's view, and huge icicles fall and stab people through their skulls like chilly knives.

I growled as I stared out my bedroom window, constantly wiping it so that I could see out.

I laid my head down on my desk with a sigh.

_Stupid Christmas_ I thought.

When someone banged (Or in their mind, knocked) on my bedroom door, I didn't answer, hoping they'd go away.

Well, that didn't happen, cause the next thing I knew, my sister stormed into my room without an inch of hesitance.

"Hey there, nerd." She popped her gum loudly and jangled her bracelets obnoxiously.

"Go away airhead." I replied, not lifting my head from its resting position. "Shouldn't you be Christmas shopping or some other useless, time-consuming activity?"

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, whatever. Dad just asked me to tell you dinner's almost ready, so get your tail down there!" She popped her gum and pranced back downstairs.

After yelling "FINE!" I went back to staring out the window, not ready to see my siblings and Dad.

I remember when I used to rant on and on about my annoying siblings to the only one who'd listen, to the only real friend I'd ever actually had.

Thinking about it made me sad. I remember when we found that old, weird tree with the hole in the leaves and the way we used to sit in it all day, talking about anything and everything that crossed our minds.

And now… Well, let's just say, her life was way simpler than mine, and she probably forgot me a long, long time ago…

Dude, I hope I can get this done by Christmas! I've only got 8 days! OH NOES! Anyways, the first person to guess who the Koopaling was gets a shout out next chapter! But If no one reviews, no one get's a shout out. So R&R!


	2. Dinner Discussion

**YES! 3 reviews in one day of being published! AWESOME! Welps, superblooper was the first to guess that Iggy was the mystery koopa, with Pharaoh-chan in close second. As for catlover5436, the first to review… Well, I honestly have NO idea why you thought it was Bowser. I mean, I said it was a koopaling, not their DAD! But it's ok; you still get a shout out for being the first reviewer!**

**Thanks a ton to superblooper, Pharaoh-chan AND catlover5436 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 1: Dinner Discussion**

"Honey, are you okay?"

I looked up at my mom. She and Dad were looking worriedly at me.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why?" I replied.

Dad pointed a claw at my dinner plate with fried cheep-cheep, piranha plant salad, and a bowl of mushroom soup. I hadn't touched a thing.

"I-I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all…"

My parents exchanged glances, and then Mom spoke.

"Eve, how about you tell us what you're thinking of? Maybe we can help." She smiled, kindly.

Reluctantly, I nodded.

"Well, do you guys… do you remember… Iggy?"

They looked surprised about him being in my thoughts, but nodded.

"Well…" I looked at my hands under the table. "I really miss him…"

Mom looked at me sadly.

"Sweetie, we all miss him." She frowned. "He was like family to us."

I nodded. I wiped a traitorous tear from my eye and stood up.

"I'm not hungry anymore…" I said before stumbling up the stairs to my attic room, leaving my confused parents behind.

When I got up through the little door and into the low-ceilinged room, I sat down on my bed with an angry sigh.

Why did he have to grow up? Why did WE have to grow up? It was better when we were younger, and he would come and stay with us while his father was kidnapping the Mushroom Kingdom's Princess and his siblings were being baby-sat by Kamek, the king's most trusted advisor.

He would come over, we would play outside, inside, and anywhere we could go without getting in trouble, and then, a few days later, Kamek would come to take him home. That was our schedule. I miss our adventures and I miss the fun we had. But most of all, I missed _Iggy_.

A few minutes later, my mom came in with her hands behind her back.

"Your dad found this in the shed." She said, slowly bringing her hands in front of her. "We thought you might like to have it."

I looked down, and brought my hand to my mouth in shock.

In her hands was a little metal box, rusty and dented from time, with a label of gold letters on the lid.

**~EVIE & IGGY'S TREASURE CHEST~**

I felt a tear prick at the corner of my eye as I took the bow and set it on my lap.

Slowly and carefully, I lifted the lid. A smile stretched across my snout.

Inside was everything I remembered; Pictures, drawings, "souvenirs" from our various adventures. It was all there. Everything I remembered.

Everything I remembered, except for him.

"Thanks, Mom." I said, hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much."

She smiled lightly.

"We just want you to feel happier." She smirked. "It's Christmas! You're supposed to be freaking out right now!"

I laughed. Mom could always cheer me up.

We sat in silence for a moment, and then I spoke.

"Mom, do you think I'll ever see him again?"

She kissed my forehead.

"I'm positive."

With that, she hugged me once more and left the room.

I looked back down at the box. Closing the lid carefully, I put it on my night-stand and laid down.

Smiling, I fell asleep…


	3. Dinner Disaster

**Ok, it's been proven that the Koopaling is… IGGY! So stop **

**Chapter 2: Dinner Disaster**

"What'sa matter, geek-face? Food too geeky for you, stupid geek-face!"

I rolled my eyes as my younger brother Morton continued to bug the crap out of me for not being hungry. But it was nothing new; He did that every day, to everybody.

"No Morton, I'm just not hungry." I said with a smirk. "But what would you know about that? You're always hungry, fat little pig."

Morton's face grew red, either in anger or embarrassment (or maybe both) and my other siblings laughed.

I high-fived Bowser Jr., who was sitting right next to me. Out of all my siblings, He and Larry were the only ones I could actually stand, the only ones I actually _liked_.

As I laughed, I didn't notice Morton get up from the table and walk, or should I say waddle, over to where I was sitting.

I only realized what he was doing when he pulled his arm back, and I noticed his hand clenched into a fist.

Bang.

The next second, I was on the ground, my glasses broken and my left eye purple.

Morton laughed, and soon, Roy and Wendy joined in. Ludwig sat at the end of the table, his arms crossed, looking "repulsed at our barbaric actions" as he probably would say. Lemmy was looking at his plate with a frown, not wanting to get beat up if he helped.

Larry and Junior helped me up off the cold stone floor.

Morton, Roy, and Wendy kept on laughing their stupid laughs with their stupid red faces.

I glared at them through my broken glasses. Junior grabbed my left hand and Larry put a hand on my right shoulder. I smiled lightly at them, glad I at least had two reliable siblings.

"What's going on in here?"

Morton, Roy, and Wendy's laughing stopped abruptly and their heads turned towards the dining room door.

Dad stood there, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

His eyes widened when he saw me, though, and in a millisecond, he noticed Morton's hand, still in a fist.

"Kids, how many times do I have to tell you; you can beat up Mario anytime you want, but you can't beat up each other!" He said with an exasperated groan.

He walked over to us and grabbed Morton by the arm.

"Go to your room and don't come back down until it's cleaner than Ludwig's."

Morton gasped. "W-what!? B-but that's not possible!"

Ludwig nodded. "It really isn't, father."

Dad rolled his eyes.

"I don't care! Now, GO!" He shoved Morton out of the room and Morton, knowing he'd only get in more trouble if he resisted, obeyed.

Dad turned towards me next. With a sigh, he snapped his claws. A few seconds later, Kamek appeared.

"You called, sire?"

Dad pointed to my glasses. "Fix Iggy's glasses and eye, will ya?"

Kamek nodded and with a wave of his wand, my glasses were fixed and my eye was no longer purple and bruised.

"Thanks, Kamek." I said. Kamek nodded and disappeared again.

Dad turned to Wendy and Roy next. They noticed his glare and quickly went back to stuffing themselves.

"Iggy, if you're not hungry, you can go back up to your room." He said. "If you get hungry later, some food will be brought up to you." He patted my shoulder, softly.

Larry and Junior stepped away and went back to eating as I went upstairs.

When I got to my room, I laid down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_I miss you Eve…_ he thought, just before he fell asleep.


	4. Picture

**Wow. 2 chapters in one day. I ROCK!**

**Chapter 3: Pictures**

When I woke up, I looked at the calendar on my wall with a smile.

Today was December 22. _Only 3 more days 'til Christmas!_ I thought.

Then I saw the box Mom gave me the night before, and my smile faded.

I took the box on my lap and opened the lid.

I shuffled through it, looking at every little thing. I counted them off in my head:

1 black feather we found outside

2 shiny pebbles we found in the creek

3 pieces of broken bark from the oak tree in the front yard

4 rusty metal stars we bought at a yard sale for $2.00 each

5 colorful leaves from our dark-bark tree in the backyard…

I chuckled at how it was kinda like the 12 days of Christmas.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six pictures, all of he…_

I halted my mental redo of the song as I picked up a small framed picture in my hand.

In it, Iggy and I were sitting cross-legged on the ground at the base of our "dark-bark tree" as he used to call it. He had his arm around my shoulders and I had mine crossed in front of my chest. He had his tongue sticking out of his smiling mouth and I was smiling with my canines showing, looking menacing but goofy at the same time.

I sighed and sat the picture down on my nightstand.

I remember the day it was taken. Mom was baking brownies for us while we waited outside. We got kinda bored so we got my dad to take a picture of us. It took many trials and even more errors but eventually we got a picture we all liked.

God, I missed Iggy.

I closed the box again and sat it on my nightstand again. Then I stood up and went downstairs.

My dad was making breakfast; Pancakes, bacon, and fresh orange juice.

"Mornin' Dad." I said as I sat down on the stool at the kitchen table. It wasn't really a table, though. More like a bar in the corner of the kitchen.

"Good morning, Eve." He said with a grin. "Breakfast will be ready in just a minute. Why don't you goget your Mom from the studio?"

I nodded and walked out to the garage.

Ya see, my mom's a crazy good painter. It's amazing what she can paint when she wants to. Every morning she starts painting a new piece, and the rest of the day she finishes it. She doesn't have anywhere to paint so she does it in the garage, where surprisingly, there are no cars.

When I got there, Mom was already at it. On the canvas was a beautiful winter sunrise with icicles that sparkled with the sun's first rays.

"Wow! That's awesome, Mom!" I said.

Mom turned. She smiled.

"Thanks. I'm almost done!" She said. "I just gotta get this stupid pine tree to look right…"

I laughed.

"Well, dad's almost done with breakfast, so you better go wash up or you don't get any-"

Mom was already out the door and into the bathroom.

"-pancakes." I finished with a grin. Mom loved pancakes and I'm pretty sure she'd kill to get 'em.

When I got back to the kitchen, dad was setting the food down on the dining room table. I sat down with a glass of orange juice and grabbed 2 pancakes and 3 pieces of bacon.

Mom came in just as I bit into my pancake, and after kissing my dad on the cheek, she sat down and started eating. Dad came too, but he barely got any pancakes.

I laughed at his mock-disappointed face. My parents really rocked.

When we got done eating, I stayed to help Dad clean up while Mom went back to the studio.

While we washed dishes (He washed and rinsed, I dried), a question came to mind.

"Hey Dad, what are you getting for Mom?"

Dad put a plate in my side of the sink. "A new paint set and that movie she's been wanting."

I nodded. "I got her a new sketch pad and some pencils. You think she'll like it?"

Dad nodded. "Yep. She told me she wanted some new sketching equipment."

After we got done washing dishes I went outside. I climbed up into the dark-bark tree and looked up through the "sky-light" as Iggy called it.

God, I missed Iggy.


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Hi everyone. Look, I know I haven't updated in forever and your probably disappointed to see this, but I have to say something real quick.

I promise you I will not put this or any of my other stories on permanent hiatus.

They will be on hold for a while though.

Honestly, a lot has been going on lately. My family members are constantly in hospitals, not to mention I'm not in a very good writing mood at all. Every time I try to write, It ends up sounding stupid and amateur-ish and overall awful.

So sorry guys! I'll try to convince myself to start writing again, but don't hold your breath.

Sorry again!

- Sarah

PS, I might eventually start a new account to kinda start anew and stuff. If I do, I'll put a link in my profile, so keep an eye out.


End file.
